Numbness
by SoNWill-x
Summary: My first Chrave! Raven and Chelsea's first night together...reviews please!One Shot.


_A/N- okay, this is my first Chrave...kind of fallen in love with the pairing after reading other peoples stories. This might be a one shot or I might carry on with it, let me know what you think._

Opening her eyes, she sensed something was different.

She was used to waking up, of course she was, she'd done it every morning since birth. Something was different.

Her entire right side was numb, she couldn't feel a thing. It wasn't the numbness that intrigued her, it was the warmth. Her body had never been so warm, and it was all located on one side. Strange.

She tried to sit up, her mind still groggy from sleep. She couldn't move, she was pinned down by whatever it was that was making her warm, and numb. She glanced down at the bed, she saw her own shape concealed under the duvet. Nothing strange about that. What was strange, however, was the extra shape under the duvet. A person-shaped lump.

Realisation dawned.

_FLASHBACK._

**The night before.**

the film was loud, the way a horror movie should be. It wasn't that scary, Raven decided. Chelsea felt differently, apparantly, as she was curled up on the sofa, hugging a cushion to her chest; bambi brown eyes wide with fear. Her porcelain skin even paler then usual. Raven found herself staring over at her friend rather then at the reasonable amount of gore on screen, she felt this surge of protectiveness when she saw Chelsea looking the way she did, it worried her...but then she put it down to the fact they'd been friends since the dawn of time (well, practically) and a friend was allowed to feel a certain amount of _sisterly_ protectiveness when her friend was frightened.

**"Chels?"** She asked gently, the redhead nearly jumping out of her seat. **"You okay?"**

She didn't need to ask, Stevie Wonder could have sensed that all was not well in the vicinity of Chelsea-land.

**"No."** She whispered, turning her face to Raven who was seated next to her on the big squashy sofa. The Baxters had gone to a friends wedding, they'd be gone all weekend and had taken Corey with them, feeling it was too much to ask Raven to babysit him fora full weekend. She had the house to herself, Friday night was movie night, followed by a sleepover with Chelsea...she hadn't planned the rest of her weekend yet the one thing that was certain about it was that Eddie certainly wouldn't be joining them- he had gone away for a two week vacation in England. It was just her and her dopey sidekick for two whole days.

Raven smiled over at her, she lifted the arm that was nearest to Chelsea, motioning for her to sit closer. The redheads trademark grin sprung back on her face as she snuggled up next to Raven and turned back towards the TV.

The temperature in the room seemed to increase a hundredfold in that one moment it took for Chelsea to lean in next to her, she suddenly became very aware of everything and nothing at the same time...that one touch had frozen her and set her alight all in one go. Chelsea seemed oblivious, she'd already been drawn back into the "horrors" of the rented film, so Raven decided to risk it- she slid her hand down Chelsea's side, slowly, gently before resting it just above her hip. The other girl squirmed belatedly at her touch, but said nothing. Taking the lack of response as a signal, Raven slipped her other hand around Chelsea's stomach, hoping what she was doing would come across as a friendly hug rather than a...a... what WAS she doing? Being "set alight" by her best friend? How wrong was that? And yet, why did it feel so right? SHe pushed all these annoying little thoughts the the back of her mind and allowed herself to be guided by the numbness.

Chelsea felt comforted. Utterly comforted, and content. Despite the worlds most awfully scary horror movie unfolding right in front of her eyes she was happy, safe in Raven's arms. She couldn't have described the sense of elation she felt as Raven's hands slid their way around her- utter bliss. She didn't know what to do now. She wanted to do something, who knew when she'd have an opportunity like this again? The trouble was, she hadn't a clue what to do...dating and sex and stuff had always been Ravens domain, if only her friend would make a move tonight...

She had to do something. It wasn't her decision, it was almost like something inside her was saying **"Do it! Do it!".** She had to obey, in a move that she hoped looked inadvertant, she lowered her head down to the top of Chelsea's and pressed her lips on top of the copper coloured hair. Shocks of electricity darted through her, she had to have more. As if fate had arranged it, at the precise second Raven decided she wanted more, Chelsea turned her head to face her. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, and they knew. The look they shared spoke volumes for each.

Then, a funny thing happened. Time appeared to slow down and speed up at the same time. The next minute seemed like it lasted forever, but took no time at all. Both girls moved towards each other, their lips crashed together with more power then an atomic bomb. It was as though months of pent up longing and lust were relieved in that first kiss, it was violent as it was passionate, tongues battling for supremecy each tasting the other as though it was the first time they'd tasted. Raven used the position of her hands to her advantage, she manouvered Chelsea so she was lying down on the sofa- the auburn beauty was happy to comply. They made out for what seemed like forever in that position, Raven on top of Chelsea on the sofa, the horror movie still playing in the background.

Raven's hand decided it wanted a little adventure, she slid it out from under Chelsea's slender back and tantalisingly slipped it under her friends t-shirt, spider walking it up the other girls ticklish body, she quivered with pleasure...something that brought a smile to the psychic's mind, if she could get Chelsea quivering without even having reached second base, imagine what she'd be like when they went all the way! Her hand finally reached its destination, the black, lacy bra of Chelsea Daniels. It played around with the lace near the top, before dipping inside the material to cup one full breast. Whilst the other hand slid it's way up into masses of red hair, the left hand teased and massaged the nipple it had discovered...making it harden with desire as it's owner moaned in delight.

Raven finally left Chelsea's mouth, which stayed open, as though it had been prematurely detached. She kissed her way down along her partners strong jaw and down onto her lily-white neck. Finding a pulse point, she sucked and nibbled, this, teamed with the antics of The Baxter girls left hand was causing Chelsea to moan and pant and groan like a good one.

Chelsea tried to sit up, tried to deliver to Raven some of what Raven was doing to her...but the bigger girl gently laid her back onto the sofa cushions and leaned forward to whisper into her ear.

**"Shh baby. You just lie there...momma's going to treat you." The breathy whisper made Chelsea shiver "Now tell me, what's good for you?"**

She brought her hands together now, to work in unison. They removed Chelsea's top, it landed in a crumply pile in the popcorn bowl, then she used her long nails to lightly scratch their way down Chelsea's toned abdomen, she arched her back at the touch. Raven's magic hands met the waistband of the redheads jeans, fingers dancing around the edge, teasing.

**"This is, this is"** Chelsea murmered, her head in a whole other place.

**"Really?"** Raven arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow and grinned mischeviously. **"So...this wouldn't be?"**

As soon at the words left her lips, she dipped her head down to the crotch of the jeans in front of her, through the thick layers of denim Raven kissed, used her tongue, her lips and teeth. Chelsea squealed at this unexpected sensation.

**"Yeah, this is good for me"** She giggled, the sound only turning Raven on more.

**"It's supposed to be"** Raven replied as she nuzzled into it. They continued to do this for several more minutes, Raven's hands still scratching lightly. Then suddenly, as a change of pace, Chelsea found her jeans being torn from her body, leaving her in just her underwear...at least it matched. She was wet, wetter then she'd ever been before in her life, Raven could tell this simply by looking into her sparkling malteaser brown eyes.

**"Are you ready for this?"** Raven asked the serious question, if they did this, there would be no turning back. She also didn't want to force Chelsea into doing anything she didn't want to do.

**"Are you kidding?"** Chelsea panted** "I've been ready for months"**

It was all Raven needed. She slipped two fingers inside the other girl and thrust gently at first, but had the pace dictated to her by the bucking of Chelea's hips. As she gave her friend the most pleasurable experience of her life, the two girls looked into each others eyes and the bond they'd shared from day one became deeper, far deeper then either of the could ever have imagined. She could tell Chelsea was close to the edge, her breathing was becoming far more irregular. Together, they experienced Chelsea's first ever orgasm. Raven felt immense satisfaction knowing it had been her that caused it. They cuddled on the sofa together afterwards, enjoying the closeness. They had just crossed a threshold in their friendship and lives they could never return from. Still all serious thoughts were banished when Chelsea suddenly turned to Raven, stroking a finger down the length of her face.

**"Your turn?"**

**"Bedroom?"**

**"you're on!"**

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The person shaped lump that was making her numb began to stir. Raven was quiet for a moment, not wishing to startle Chelsea before she had had time to come to terms with where she was and what had happened.

She needn't have worried, Chelsea's tousled hair fell across her aquilline nose, her eyelids still heavy from sleep as she poked her head out from under the covers.

**"Morning"** She whispered, her voice hoarse and raspy from bed.

**"Morning"** Raven whispered in reply, a goofy smile attached itself to her lips at the sight of her adorable friend, and lover.

**"You okay?"** She had to know. Chelsea nodded, her eyes suddenly sparkling with life.

**"Hey Rae?"**

**"What?"**

**"Whose turn?"**

Raven chuckled, she was so cute.

**"your turn."**

**"Shower?"**

**"you're on!"**

**_A/N- so...should I carry on? Or leave it? Reviews please!_**


End file.
